


I Want You

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian gets a little bit distracted in the press conference





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Especially for CustardCreamies who asked me to fill a prompt around an intense looking Seb photo
> 
> https://scontent-lhr3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/16649337_248516345592866_7707345257281630163_n.jpg?oh=a89fbabc531e57dc3917084f696bb5cb&oe=59726C2B  
> Posted: 2017-02-25 15:12:40 -0500

_How did I not notice her before?_ I shouldn't be noticing the pretty girl in the front row, I should be paying attention to the questions. Lewis is saying something about hitting Nico. Or was it not hitting, I really don't know. _She's beautiful._ Stop it, focus it's a race weekend I shouldn't be thinking about wanting to have this girl. _Does she have to be biting her lip while she's listening?_ That's not helping. God her lips would look amazing wrapped around my cock. Looking up through her eyelashes, her eyes encouraging me to thrust harder, to take everything I want.

 _Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?_ Is she now staring in my direction? Wait is it just her or the whole room, shit was that question aimed at me? I take a quick glance around and thankfully they're still grilling Lewis. I look back to her and she is staring straight at me, she flashes a quick smile in my direction then turns back to listen _Her smile is just as gorgeous._ How amazing she would look straddling me, pinning my arms above my head whispering just exactly what she wants. Moving her hips against my hard length, laughing as I try to move up against her but she's in control. _I need to have her._ I move slightly in my seat, trying to discreetly rearrange my jeans as they are now feeling far too small. I really shouldn't be getting hard, I need to stop thinking of her. Think of something else, something not attractive, never winning again, Bernie in a dress. _Why is this not working?_ She's moved her hand to the front of her shirt and is playing with her necklace. I want to slowly undress her, push her down on the bed, kiss every part of her. Drive her crazy with gentle touches then bite down on the curve of her neck, to make a mark so everyone knows she's mine. I want her to moan loudly with my touch, make her beg me to fuck her.

 _I need to get out of here._ I don't think I've ever been this hard with want. She's looking straight at me now, the look in her eyes definitely mirrors my thoughts. She smirks at me, then raises her pen to her mouth and starts to suck the end. _My own private show_. If I feel so close to coming from this, I can't wait to get her into my bed. Push into her slowly, making her moan my name. Take my time, driving her wild with desire. Until she's begging again. _I can't wait to hear her scream my name._ Just when she can't take it any longer, thrust deeper and faster and watch her lose control. Feel her tremble as she's pulling me closer to her, begging me to make her come. I want to feel her clench hard around me as she does, making me follow with my own release. _She'll look even more beautiful debauched and well fucked_.

Finally I hear them call the end of the press conference, so I take a minute to compose myself. Thankfully the Ferrari hoodie I am wearing is long enough to disguise my hard cock. _I wonder if she's available to help me out with that._ She's taking her time, pretending to rearrange the contents in her bag. The room is practically empty now so I deliberately walk as close to her as I can. She's smiling at me again as she speaks, "Hello Sebastian. I'm wondering if you have time to arrange an _private_ interview?" _I need to get her out of here before I take her now._ "Sure" I reply, then whisper, "How about my motorhome in 5 minutes?" Before she turns and leaves I hear her say the words I wanted "I'll be there, I look forward to it". _This race weekend is definitely going to be one of my favourites_


End file.
